


Raspberry

by shrift



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have jelly on your face," Tsuzuki said cheerfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry

"You have jelly on your face," Tsuzuki said cheerfully.

Hisoka frowned at the half-eaten doughnut on his desk and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Still there. Here, let me." He leaned forward over their desks and cupped Hisoka's face, rubbing the side of his mouth with one thumb. Tsuzuki sat back down and sucked his thumb clean. "Mm. Raspberry."

Hisoka glared at him murderously, his face tinged pink. "Stop that."

Tsuzuki let his thumb slip out of his mouth with a pop. "Hm?"

"I know what you're doing," Hisoka said, looking at Tsuzuki's mouth from under his eyelashes. "Idiot."


End file.
